snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Arsenio Bunbury
Former Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries, 2063 graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, only sibling of Anastasia Reina Truebridge, and current potions research at Wizarding University of Cairo. The Basics *Name: Robert Arsenio Bunbury *DOB: August 15, 2045 *Hogwarts House: Slytherin *Year of Graduation: 2063 *Years Attended Hogwarts: 2056-2063 *Year of Graduation from Healer School: 2068 *Wizarding University Field of Study: Potions *Heritage: Pureblood *Wand: TBD *Patronus: Dog *Boggart: His children, dead *Relationship Status: Married to Delilah Moretti (August 17, 2075) * Children: Olivia G. Bunbury (b. July 30, 2077?); Antonio Bunbury (b. October 31, 2086) *Family: Father: Reginald (Reggie) Bunbury; Mother: Susan (née Marigold) Bunbury; Sibling: Anastasia (née Bunbury) Truebridge; Nephew: David Truebridge; Brother-in-Law: Ethan Truebridge; Cousins: Ivy Bunbury (and family); Victoria and Aleksander Bunbury Appearance *Hair color: Brown *Eye color: Brown *Height: 6’0’’ *Weight: 160 lbs. *Defining physical features: Tall and thin with messy, curly hair, Robbie doesn't really care much for fashion, as he is really more into comfort. As long as the clothes fit, don’t smell bad, and are mostly wrinkle-free, he’s happy. History Robbie grew up as the privileged younger sibling of Anastasia. His father was (is) a potions experimenter and plant cross-breeder and his mother, a former Healer, worked as his assistant. All was well in the young Bunbury household until Anastasia went off to school and Susie suffered a traumatic reaction to one of Reggie’s potions. A victim of temporary insanity from time to time, her health has continuously worsened throughout Robbie’s life. She was (and still is) his best friend and inspiration for becoming a Healer, however. That said, Robbie did well at Hogwarts, being much more of a nerd than his older sister. He did play Quidditch for Slytherin, however, and found mild success as a Beater. He was much more interested in tinkering around in the potions lab than attending practice, however, and took a job as an ice cream taste tester and flavor creator for Florean’s when he was fresh out of school. The position was dissolved after a few years, sadly, and Robbie entered Healer school. Although it took him a while to complete his training, Robbie did successfully acquire a few clients for his private practice while in training at St. Mungo’s, the most famous of which was Quidditch star and tabloid fodder Briony (née Avalon) Toussaint. Robbie met the love of his life and future wife Delilah Moretti quite by accident while on a visit to his sister in Cairo, Egypt. The two fell madly in love and married on a spur-of-the-moment dare in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA in the fall of 2075. Delilah, a recent graduate of the Wizarding University of Cairo, took up a job in Egypt and Robbie decided to abandon his duties as his mother’s caretaker and move there as well. He enrolled in the university to study potions and quickly found a job as a research assistant. It pays better than it sounds. Personality Cheerful, goofy, nerdy, and lazy are the four best words to describe Robert Bunbury. He is also far friendlier and more naïve than his older sister. Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Healer Category:Class of 2063 Category:Pureblood